Prior solution, U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,925 ('925), seeks to provide a covered, on demand feeding device which teaches that the device does not frighten the animal by movement of the cover toward the animal during activation of the cover removal process by the animal.
However, should the animal step off the cover while eating, the cover will come toward and down on the head of the animal. Thus the teaching of this device to provide a cover which does not frighten the animal works well upon opening but the device has not solved the problem of not frightening the animal upon normal or inadvertent closing of the lid.
Some animals such as cats may not use this type of device with an overhead cover as they refuse to stick their heads under a movable item. Further, those familiar with cats may have noticed that cats are reluctant to step on something which moves downward and remains unstable.
'925 uses a complex set of exposed pivots and hinges to produce movement of the lid. As this device is used with food stuff, the filling, use and refilling may contaminate the numerous exposed pivots and hinges in a way which may interfere with the full movement and lifting of the cover from the food reservoir.
A feeding device constructed according to the teachings of the present invention solves the problem of closing of the lid without frightening the animal. If the animal steps off this device, the cover simply slides past the nose of animal without creating the trauma of a blow to the head the '925 device may produce.
The present invention simplifies the movement of the cover to the action of one simple pivot point. This single point is easier for the user to keep clean and uncontaminated.
The present device is particularly attractive to cats because it caters to the normal activity of a cat to claw or scrape at something in order to be fed. Further, because the cover of the present device simply rotates, rather than sinking down as taught by the '925 device when stepped upon by the cat, it is more stable and less likely to frighten cats.
Thus there has long been a need for an arrangement utilizing an action means which slides the lid rather that raising up the lid, especially raising the lid into a position over the food.
Further, it is desired that the action of movement be simple to avoid binding of the opening movement by any contamination. A simple single point action of the present device allows applying of a bias means to actively return the cover to a desired position to protect the remaining food.